


Take Care Of Me

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sick Character, Smut and Crack, Stupid Character, clingy bobby, flustered Donghyuk, they're dumbasses, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: Bobby is sick. Donghyuk is his personal nurse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again English is not my main language so if you see errors please pretend it does not exist.

 

It’s unusual for Bobby to feel lightheaded. He’s been scrunching his face trying to focus on his surrounding for couple of times, but his brain refused to understand what was going on. He thinks it’s another dazing out day where he’s completely unable to process everything that happens all at once. He keeps on making mistake while practicing the dance, can’t grasp what Hanbin said about his rap flow, utterly slow in digest Jinhwan’s words about asking him what to eat. Bobby wonders if he could make himself more foolish. 

He walks to the kitchen and opening the fridge, initially wanted to make sandwich or jam bread, but now he’s sitting on his chair trying to figure out why the hell he has pickle in jar and chocolate sauce on his hands, and no bread on top of it. Bobby groans in dissatisfaction, banging his head to the wooden dinner table. What the actual fuck is happening to him? First he woke up and almost washed his face with toothpaste, now he’s one second away of eating pickles with chocolate. 

Just when Bobby’s enigmatic mind tangled with silly questions, a man barges into the dinner room.

“Hyung?” Donghyuk’s voice shattering Bobby’s incoherent train of thoughts. “Why are you sleeping while holding those food?”

Bobby raises his head, the skin of his forehead is dead red and an amused expression morphes onto Donghyuk’s face. “The hell with your forehead?”

“I don’t know. I feel so stupid today.”Bobby sighs.

“You just realized it now?”

“Dongi I felt utterly dumb and now I’m mad. Don’t even start it.” Bobby’s voice sounding annoyed, but also wore out. Donghyuk wants to tease him further but being the kind angel he is, he doesn’t. Instead, he moves closer to his man. “You’re okay?”

“Damn hyung, you’re burning.” Donghyuk touches his forehead and feeling the skin as hot as boiled water (good exaggeration, donghyuk!).

Bobby looks up to him, hand on his skin to feel it himself. “Am I?”

“Well, duh you’re obviously are.” Donghyuk’s tone turns panic. “You have a fever,  hyung.” 

One second passed, two seconds of brief silence, three seconds of eyes meet without a word being said.

“Oh!” Bobby suddenly exclaims and Donghyuk flinches.

“Fever!” He still sounds surprised. Donghyuk frowns at the sight.

“So it’s fever!” Donghyuk never seen someone being so happy knowing they have a fever.

“Fever, hehe. So it’s a fever.” Bobby starts to laugh and the other male feels the need to punch some sense to him.

“Wait here, I’m calling a doctor.”Donghyuk stands up, but before he’s able to leave, Bobby grabs his wrist.

“No no. I have a fever Donghyuk.” Bobby shakes his head.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m calling a doctor, you totally need a medical check up.” Donghyuk can’t believe Bobby grins so wide. “...And brain checks up too.”

“No, no, no.” Bobby pulls him closer to himself. “I have a fever Donghyuk. I am sick. Take care of me.” The elder chuckles and placing Donghyuk’s hand to his burning cheek. Oh god, Bobby is so clingy. Donghyuk blames his action, his idiotic grin, and his “ _ take care of m _ e” for the sudden blush that appears on his face. “Okay. Let’s go to your room.”

Donghyuk rephrasing his thought about Bobby. That guy is not only clingy, he’s also ridiculously full of nonsense when he’s sick. This side of Bobby is new to him, as the rapper barely falls to sick. Donghyuk doesn’t even remember the last time he caught flu. They said stupid people are immune to flu. That saying must be true. 

So the sight of clingy Bobby with his big toothy smile, hand gripping on the tip of Donghyuk's shirt, face red due to the fever, never flashed on his mind. But it’s happening now, right when Donghyuk done placing a compress on his forehead. Donghyuk can’t help but giggle when Bobby eats messily as he tries to feed him the porridge he quickly cooked minutes ago.

Apparently, the fever is not really concerning, as its temperature only reached 38.5 °C degrees. From the health articles Donghyuk often reads, it’s a low grade fever which wouldn’t messing up with the brain’s activity. He’s currently doubting his knowledge looking at Bobby behaves like a whole new (stupid) person. He’s a little worried that perhaps something is really happening with that guy’s brain cells. But seeing how Bobby able to answer all of his questions, though he’s a little late to process it, Donghyuk probably overthinking it.

“Don’t leave.” Bobby whines when Donghyuk gets up to bring the emptied plate to the kitchen. His heart swells in adoration and Donghyuk wanted to record all of this and showing it later to tease Bobby when he picks on him.

“Just a minute, okay? I’ll be back in a minute.” Donghyuk pinches his cheek lightly. He’s having fun when Bobby pouts and shakes his head. “No.”

“How about 30 seconds then?” Bobby closes his eyes and scrunches his face. “No.”

“15? No? 10 seconds?” Donghyuk chooses to play along.

“Mmm..kay..” Bobby gives up. Donghyuk pats his head. “I’ll be fast.”

It feels so corny that Donghyuk cringes a little as he quickly walks toward the kitchen sink. He can’t believe a sick Bobby would be a total cutiepie. A total cringey cutiepie.

“Hyung, go to sleep now.” though the younger actually views this moment as a revenge time for all the “ _ bullying _ ” things Bobby did to him these past few days, in the end, Donghyuk chose not to do anything equally dumb. He strokes Bobby’s damp hair, hoping his man would feel drowsy afterward. Bobby sneers, eyes turn into a thin line.

“Sleep with me?” Bobby suggests, and Donghyuk’s eyes widening. True that they’ve been dating for over a year, but their relationship is more like bickering partner, or bestfriend, you name it. In a few occasion, Donghyuk remembered there was a lot of romantic tension happening but both him and Bobby would brushed it off by laughing because of how awkward it felt. So when a sick Bobby asks him to sleep together abruptly, Donghyuk can’t hide his flushed face.

“Uhm no I..” Donghyuk confused about what proper response should he give.

“You don’t want to?” He had enough of Bobby’s unexpected demand before, and now he has to deal with his cute puppy eyes too.

“Is it because I’m sick so you don’t want to sleep with me?” Bobby jumps to a conclusion and his face shifts to a really sad expression that drives Donghyuk into a panic state.

“No, no. Not like that hyung, that’s not the problem.” He quickly rectifies his words.

“So there’s no problem? Sleep here then.” Bobby sets back and left a big space for Donghyuk, patting the empty side. 

Bobby is a determinant person even when he’s sick. What can Donghyuk do? Say no? He sighs in defeat. “Okay, I’ll sleep with you.” Donghyuk crawls to Bobby’s side. The latter hums in satisfaction.

“Mmmm.. you’re warm.” Bobby hugs Donghyuk as soon as he positioned himself. Donghyuk’s heart thumping so loud when a hand looping around his waist. 

“You’re ugh… warmer.” with face flushed with pink, he replies.

Bobby shuts his eyes, begins to sleep peacefully. Donghyuk, on the other side, failed to do the same. He squirms in discomfort, doesn’t know how to stop his heart from flip flopping inside his chest now that he’s literally inches away from Bobby. He’s eyeing him shamelessly.

Bobby’s eyelashes are short, but that’s what make his eyeline bolder. Donghyuk envies his clear, flawless skin, along with the chiseled jaw and firm looking cheekbones. Bobby doesn’t fit the Korean beauty standard, but he’s undeniably attractive on his own. Donghyuk’s attentively looking at the pout lips that slightly pushed forward. A bit pale but still alluring, he doesn’t realized he bites his lips while staring at it.

Bobby is one muscular guy, though Junhoe is obviously more build. The veins on Bobby’s bare arms added perfection to his impeccable figure. Donghyuk’s hand moves out of admiration to touch it. Later it trails from the forearm to Bobby’s palm, threading it softly.

“Can’t sleep?” A voice interrupts his state of mind and Donghyuk looks up.

“I’m not sleepy. Don’t worry I won’t leave you.” Donghyuk smiles. It’s not even 8 PM yet so of course, his eyes refuse to close.

“What are you thinking, then?” Bobby grins and takes Donghyuk’s hand to his cheek, feeling the cold skin colliding with his burning one.

“Not much.. only you.” He hides in Bobby’s chest. He hears the rapper chuckles.

“What about me?” Bobby’s voice is cheerful though he’s sick. Donghyuk thinks he probably would forget any of this in the morning, so he answers. “About how ugly you are.”

Bobby cups Donghyuk’s face pretends to be annoyed (or maybe he is, Donghyuk couldn’t differentiate). “I don’t know an ugly person could make you stare at him so, so long.” Donghyuk’s stomach turns into a knot. Is it possible that Bobby actually aware that Donghyuk was staring at him intensely?

“It’s fascinating seeing it’s getting uglier so I can’t stop staring.” He replies, mockery conceals the lie. Bobby positioned himself abruptly so he can face Donghyuk.

“Really? Am I that ugly?” Bobby questioning him while invading Donghyuk’s personal space. The close proximity made Donghyuk pulls his head a bit. “Yeah.” He averts his eyes to the side, avoiding Bobby.

“Like really  _ really  _ ugly?” Bobby pushes forward and his nose tip almost reaches Donghyuk’s. The younger could feel the warmth radiated out his body, adding a weird sensation to the air Donghyuk doesn’t want to admit. Is this man really sick? Why does his playfulness intensify? 

“Ugh, go away.” Donghyuk stoops his head down, an urge of hiding himself emerges on the pit of his stomach.

“This ugly would go away if you kiss him.” Bobby lifts his chin and Donghyuk visibly flustered before his eyes.

“Kay, you’re not ugly. I am not going to kiss you, handsome.” Donghyuk doesn’t know how the last word can escape from his throat. It holds a huge impact because Bobby goes to silence.

“Uhm, good night. Rest well.” Donghyuk tugs the blanket on the bed to fully cover him. This is so embarrassing. 

“Hey Dongi.”Bobby’s voice low and raspy it made Donghyuk’s heart simultaneously skips a beat.

“What?” A muffled and unclear voice coming from beneath the blanket. Donghyuk senses a hand grips the cover and pulls it down. He resists at first but even a sick Bobby is stronger than him.

“Hey look at me.” It’s a pledge, but it feels more like a command, causing Donghyuk to slowly opens his eyes when there’s no layer could hide him again.

“What now?” Donghyuk furrows his brow.

“You won’t kiss me?” Bobby asks him back instead. Boy, Donghyuk thanks himself for being able to hold on the need of scream and punch Bobby.

“You’re sick.”

“I have a fever, not flu. It’s not contagious.”

“Still..”  _ Come on brain, produce some excuses,  _ Donghyuk desperately finds reasoning. 

“If you kiss me I would not bother your sleep.” Bobby grins. Something is really wrong with this man’s brain. Though the elder teased him a lot, “bully” him and provoke Donghyuk to the edge, he never even once being lovey-dovey, wanting to be kissed like this. Donghyuk mentally curses at no one in particular to give him another headache.

“Silly.”

Bobby whines out, “If dongi won’t kiss me I won’t sleep.” 

Donghyuk gets goosebump upon hearing it. “Hyung stop it.” 

But Bobby doesn’t comply. He repeats his sentence with more overcute tone and Donghyuk wants to bury himself.

“Kay, here’s your kiss.” Donghyuk pecks on his cheek, hoping it would end the small quarrel they had. “Satisfied?” red splutters all over his face. Why the fuck he even said  _ satisfied? _ .

“I feel slightly better.” Bobby curls a boyish smile. “But I asked for a kiss.”

“That was a kiss!” Donghyuk raises his voice

“No, it’s not.” Bobby shrugs 

“It is!” He yells a little

“It’s not.” Bobby calmly responds

“It is!”

“It is?”

“It’s not.” _Gotcha_ , Donghyuk answered it’s wrong.

“See? You know it’s not.” Bobby has this victorious smile and Donghyuk bites his tongue.

“You’re noisy.”

“Then I’ll be silent if you kiss me.” 

“Fine.” Donghyuk couldn’t continue bearing with his teasing so he elevates his face and pecks on Bobby’s lips. He’s planning to give a small peck, but a hand pushing his neck, deepening the kiss. 

“Hyu-” It’s a mistake to try to talk when you’re kissing. Bobby’s tongue, hot and intoxicating, sweeps over Donghyuk’s lips before it delves into the latter’s mouth. Donghyuk melts, bones liquefying under the contact. The last time they kissed this passionate was when both were under the control of alcohol. But Donghyuk is fully sober right now, though he’s not sure if the latter is as conscious as him. He gives in, enjoying the kiss without complaining.

Bobby snuggles closer, rubbing Donghyuk’s cheek with his thumb before he pulls away slightly, his lips ghosting over the younger’s. “Please take care of me,” He reiterate his words this afternoon, but this time his voice is darker, more vulnerable.  When the younger’s eyes meet his lustful ones, something within Donghyuk’s brain stops working.

“Okay..” Eyes fluttering shut, his hand rests on Bobby’s waist, dragging him to cut all the leftover space between them.

Bobby’s kiss is slow, hot (pun intended), and like a drug, addicting. Donghyuk forgets he supposed to act shy and mad, he forgets they supposed to sleep, forgets the possibility of Bobby could be out of his mind. What’s keeping him on track is the man before him, savoring his lips and rubbing the back of his neck. He can’t understand why he let out such a  lewd voice when Bobby moves from kissing his lips to leave mark on his skin. The glistening beads of sweat streaming down Bobby’s temple caused by the fever takes Donghyuk’s breath away. He’s hot. Bobby is already hot in normal circumstances. But a sick, sweaty Bobby, is twice hotter.

“Hyung, let me..” Donghyuk pauses his sentence. It doesn’t looks like it reached Bobby so Donghyuk lifts Bobby’s face from his nape.

“Let me take care of you.” 

Bobby bites his lips when Donghyuk kisses the long column of his throat, lightly sucking on his adam apple. Donghyuk wants to laugh when he catches the pleasure denotes Bobby’s moan. But now is not the time. 

He intentionally sucks a bit hard on the junction of Bobby’s neck, elicits a sexy groan that stirring his gut. Donghyuk’s hand roaming all over his body, touching sensitive places of his man. It feels wrong, making out when one of them is literally sick, but he tries to suppress that thought, focusing back in taking care of Bobby. 

The thing that bothering him, though Bobby does nothing but caressing his back while he’s the one working on the latter’s body, Donghyuk feels like he’s the one getting aroused. His dick twitches involuntarily beneath the pants. He wonders if Bobby is no different. 

“Dongi..” Bobby’s voice is super low it’s sending a shiver to his spine. 

“Yeah, hyung?”

“Let’s skip all the foreplay, I want to feel good.”

Donghyuk can’t believe, despite (still) looking stupid, Bobby is  able to command him with a serious tone. Oh my god, what’s with  _ I want to feel good _ . Donghyuk holds his laugh on his stomach.

“Mmm..kay..” Donghyuk’s hand works on the elder’s pants, slowly tugging them down. When was the last time they even see each other’s dick? It feels like forever. A cock springing out of  the boxer, half hard but the precum already leaking out. Donghyuk, though he’s definitely turns on, can’t help but questioning is it possible to get horny when you’re sick? He laughs internally once again at the enigma. 

Donghyuk breathes in and out, calming his nervous ass.  _ Bobby hyung is hot, Bobby hyung is hot, Bobby hyung is hot. _ He repeated these multiple times. You have no idea how bad Donghyuk wants to guffaw at the perverted look passing on Bobby’s face.

“Dongi..” Bobby senses something off so he lifts Donghyuk’s face, bringing it closer to his lips.

“What’s on your mind, nurse?” When the rapper kissing him while asking, tone dangerously enrapture, Donghyuk loses all those comedic thingy in his head. His blood run to the lower part of his body, and he shudders upon the kiss, upon the roleplaying name Bobby called him, upon the half opened eyes bore right through him.

“Nervous.. I’m sorry hyung..”

Bobby smirks on his lips, ”There’s nothing to be nervous about, nurse~” It’s cringeworthy,  especially when he blows a hot breath after finishing the  _ nurse  _ part, but this time Donghyuk let it gets over him. 

Donghyuk knows that Bobby can’t move that much, so he takes the lead to do the best thing that he could, fondling his length. Bobby’s lips parts in pleasure as Donghyuk strokes his dick faster. When Bobby bites his moan, the younger sets a goal, he wants to hear more of it. 

So he lowers himself until Bobby’s dick is right in front of his eyes. Donghyuk breathes out slowly, before he sticks his tongue out, having his lips wrapping around the cock. Bobby hisses loudly, curls his fingers around the soft locks of Donghyuk when his boyfriend slowly making his way to take his dick up to the base.

The cock is so warm, once again perhaps it’s because of the fever, and Donghyuk feels like he wants the cock to be forever filling his mouth. 

“You’re so good..” Bobby’s voice pitches slightly high. “Fuck donghyuk you’re taking me so deep!” Donghyuk moaning when the tip of the dick hitting the back of his throat, doesn’t fully understand why he’s the one feeling pleasured when he’s the one giving the blowjob. His eyes screwing shut, enjoying the shaft battling with his tongue. He bobs his head roughly for few times and a strain of curse slipped past Bobby’s lips.

“I’m close-” Bobby arches his back, doesn’t even finish his words when he jerks toward Donghyuk and shoots his cum down the latter’s throat. The younger swallows it all without saying anything. It’s salty and taste weird but it’s damn hot and that’s what Donghyuk signed up for.

“Oh my god did you just-” Bobby pulls Donghyuk upward, seeing no trace of his release left. “You still can taste it if you want.” Donghyuk smiles and pushes forward, kissing him. 

Bobby frowns at the taste of himself, but Donghyuk’s tongue quickly make up for it. He sucks the elder’s wet muscle while opening his eyes, staring right to Bobby. “You taste so good, hyung.”

“Oh really?” Bobby sneers, one hand trails down and grabs Donghyuk’s painfully hard cock.

“You take a really good care of me, nurse.” He massages the cock from outside and Donghyuk whimpers softly.

“Can you open up so I can show my gratitude?” Bobby speaks on his ear in a teasing manner. Donghyuk follows his demand and yanks his pants to his thighs.

“Lower,” Bobby sweeps his hand across Donghyuk’s thighs. The frustration pents up in the other male and he grows impatient, so he tugs it all down and tossed it to the floor. 

“Perfect.” Bobby comments unnecessarily, biting Donghyuk’s ear and scoots closer. “Turn around.” He talks in a soft tone it made Donghyuk feels loved, blissfully contented. Donghyuk thinks Bobby would be a rough kind of man in the bed, speaks degradingly, forcing his partner to fully obey what he said (he’s sure watching too many gay porns). But the way Bobby makes sure he touches him prudently, holding Donghyuk like he’s a fragile being, the younger is overwhelmed with the gentle side of him. 

“Tell me if it’s hurt.” Bobby kisses his back when he trails down his hand to Donghyuk’s ass. Donghyuk nods in anticipation. He shivers in pleasure when a finger brushes against his hole. “Hyung, please..” laced with desperation, Donghyuk wants Bobby to shove his finger inside already.

“One..” Bobby inserts his index finger and Donghyuk croons, visibly jolt. “You okay, dongi?” a concerned voice alongside a tender pat on his hair come to the scene. 

“Continue..” Donghyuk replies instead, and Bobby does what he asked. 

“Hyung, ahh-” He stammers when three fingers are already brushing the bundle of nerves inside. “Faster..” 

Bobby prepares him in an amazingly compassionate way with minimal pain. Just when Donghyuk thinks he couldn’t love him deeper, Bobby proves him wrong. The rapper finally penetrates his shaft inside him, thrusting while whispering praises to his ear, fluttering Donghyuk’s heart he feels like he’s about to burst. He couldn’t care less that perhaps Bobby wouldn’t remember any of this when they wake up, that he will be back to his annoying, playful self, which certainly far from the word gentle.

The bed squeaks violently when Bobby’s movement gets rougher. His hand claps on Donghyuk’s waist tightly, pounding into him deeply. It amazes Donghyuk how the latter could get hard in no time when he already orgasmed before.

“Ahh..ahh.. hyung..Bobby hyung..” A series of moan escapes Donghyuk’s throat and filled the room. He turns his head and sloppily kissing Bobby. Their tongue battling openly, fighting for dominance. Bobby supposed to look ridiculous with a glued compress on his forehead, but he’s not. He’s beyond hot Donghyuk can’t stop looking at him.

“Hyung, I’m close-”

Right after his word, Bobby sucks his tongue hard and pushing his dick really deep inside Donghyuk. His hand pumping the younger’s dick to help him reach his orgasm..

“Ahhhhhhh….” Donghyuk yells, his body twitch as a whole, arching forward when he releases his sperms against Bobby’s palm. The rapper takes his dick out and cums on the bed.

There’s brief silence, ragged breaths occupy the room. Donghyuk turns around and looks up to Bobby.

“I’m sorry.. You’re sick and I’m..” He struggles to deliver his speech, still grasping for the air. Bobby scoots closer and seals his lips. “I’m asking for it, don’t apologize.” 

They stare at each other’s eyes before let out a small laugh.

“Don’t get sick again you stupid.” Donghyuk hits him lightly, his gaze full of affection it made Bobby satisfied.

“I want to be sick so you could always take care of me, nurse.” 

“Stop it, you’re gross.”

“You cummed in this gross man’s palm, nurse,”

“I said stop!”

“Anything for my nurse.” Bobby pressing another kiss to Donghyuk’s burning cheek.

“You’re annoying.”

“But hot.”

Donghyuk’s face flushed with red, can’t deny it. He spurts “ _Whatever_.” before moving closer and placing himself on Bobby’s chest. The rapper laughs and tugs the blanket to cover them. They don't even pay attention to the damp bed cover, nor to their exposed lower parts, too spent up to bat an eye. Minutes after drowsiness hitting them, lead them to a happy, probably another wet dream full of bickering.


	2. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk thinks he can handle his fever by himself. Bobby wouldn’t let him to

**** Everything’s spinning. Donghyuk refocuses his eyes for the upkeep time and things only turn better momentarily before they are back to being blurry. His head feels light and his stomach is killing him, but he fights the urge to vomit, keep on dancing like it’s not a big deal.

 

No one seemed to notice the pain, and Donghyuk is actually thankful for it. They’re only two weeks away from performing in Austin and his teammates had a lot of things in their plates to be worried about. His health should be the last thing they pay attention to.

 

He bites the inside of his cheek to contain the urge of laying down, to rest his body against the cold tiles. His expression looks tense and his movements are a little messy but he keeps telling himself he can last until the end. Hanbin is yet to criticize him so Donghyuk concludes he’s safe.

 

“Bobby hyung, how many times I should tell you, the right foot comes first!” Hanbin yells at Donghyuk’s boyfriend, face sternly facing the mirror in front of them. There is no venom in his sentence and Bobby only grins an apology. It’s a normal mistake because Killing Me Choreography is easy to be forgotten when it’s not the main part. Each one of them made a similar mistake once in a while. However, Donghyuk couldn’t take it the way he usually does. Not when it’s Bobby’s second time.

 

“Stop playing around and be a little serious.” Donghyuk huffs when Hanbin announces they should re-starting their practice. He means it to be a light critic, but the frowning on his face and the suppressed voice he let out don’t go along with it. Maybe it was caused due to his burning body and exhaustion that continuously beating his flesh. His comment even goes as far as surprising Hanbin.

 

Bobby’s eyes widening at the unexpected reproof, but he curls a smile nonetheless. A big idiotic smile that ticks Donghyuk off. “Kay~ sorry about that.”

 

“You better mean it.” Donghyuk scoffs and darts his eyes to his own reflection in the mirror.  _ Patient, Donghyuk. You’d get through this. _

 

The atmosphere shifts a little awkward and they are more silent than before. Something about Donghyuk is weird but none of them could point it out. Man is probably going through a lot.

 

That, until Junhoe is another one making the ruckus. Hanbin always told him to tone down with his adlib during Chanwoo’s part when they’re practicing Love Scenario, and he usually complied after a few reminders. But now it’s his third time already, and though everyone including Hanbin is fine with it, Donghyuk finds it to be utterly annoying. Perhaps all of the agony punching him from inside is adding the fuel.

 

“Seriously Junhoe, work it out will you?” Donghyuk had survived 3 hours of practice and he’s so close of losing the battle with himself. The way Junhoe stretching it longer is maddening.

 

There’s a really short pause, the iKON is silenced by Donghyuk’s words.

 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Junhoe breaks the uncomfortable stillness. He isn’t in a bad mood, but Donghyuk really has the nerve to offend his adlib. He has enough of Hanbin scolding him and now he has to hear it from another member?

 

“The fuck are you saying?” Donghyuk disconnects his headphone and walks toward Junhoe. Sensing things becoming serious, Jinhwan steps in.

 

“Now, now.” He puts his palms flat against Donghyuk’s chest. A wary smile and tensed up expression he had on his face irritates Donghyuk. Does Jinhwan think he’d beat Junhoe or something along the line? All he ever wanted is this all would end quickly so he could have a nice rest because he’s a string away to die from the fatigue. He only wants to tell Junhoe to stop fucking around because he’s near to pass out. Why is everyone making it hard for him?

 

Donghyuk raises his head, scanning his member’s faces. It’s infuriating seeing all of them having this worried look on their countenances. Donghyuk feels like anger slithering on his skin. He doesn’t know the reason why. Or to whom that the vexation is addressed to.

 

“Don’t touch me.” He sways Jinhwan’s hands and going back to his place. Jinhwan left stunned before scrunching brows. “Seriously, what’s up with your ass?”

 

“Nothing. Can we just continue?” Donghyuk draws a sharp breath, cold sweat excreted from his pores and he fists his palm to maintain the last piece of sanity he had. This too shall pass in a few minutes.

 

“Donghyuk, does anything happen?” The music had stopped playing when Yunhyeong speaks, something Donghyuk failed to notice. He shakes his head a little stubborn. “Nothing happened. Can we please just continue?”

 

Hanbin takes a fast decision to resume it after the feeble pledge. The ambiance isn’t really the best but neither any of them raise a protest about it. Not even Junhoe who is visibly peeved.

\---

If only his body spares him a little more than enough energy to carry on, Donghyuk would have used it to be proud of himself to actually able to survive this day. But his vigor is wringing out quickly as he’s standing in front of the bathroom to take a shower, so he had no choice but abandoning these thoughts, riveting the excess power to clean himself.

 

Donghyuk could actually go straight to sleep after the practices. He rushed out to the dorm as fast as they wrapped up their practice with that mindset. But the idea of resting with sweats are gross and he isn’t fond of it. Not when they practically dampened his whole clothes, all sticky and disgusting. He can survive 5 minutes of a quick bath, can’t he?

 

Well, maybe Donghyuk shouldn’t have overestimated himself, because when he leans on the bathroom wall and let the water soaking him, they’re not only washing away the grubby sensation but also left him boneless.

 

Donghyuk couldn’t even hold a single finger, mind too dizzy and everything is hazy. He doesn’t compute how many minutes had passed. Judging from the cold and soreness walloping his system, it probably surpassed the 5 minutes of the quick bath he planned before. His stomach is flipping but Donghyuk couldn’t even puke out of his throat. Has no strength to do so. He feels helpless, a bit pathetic for pushing himself too far.

 

“Oh, sorry! Thought you’ve left.”

 

There is a sound coming from the door which Donghyuk flunks to identify. He doesn’t show any reaction when the owner of the voice walks in leisurely. Instead, he’s grimacing and hugs his knees to his chest. There’s nothing strange about taking bath together in iKON, but Donghyuk is too vulnerable at this moment to consider that.

 

The guy notices Donghyuk’s quietness and reaches out for him. “Hey Dongi, you okay?”  It’s Bobby. Only Bobby called him Dongi with that raspy voice. His brain clicks them in one go as soon as he recognizes the name he was called for.

 

“I am.” Donghyuk hates how his pride still gets in a way, but he’s stubborn just like that.

 

“You sure? You look pretty sick.” Bobby has all sort of worry on his face. Donghyuk doesn’t even realize his man had turned off the shower.

 

“I am.” Donghyuk weakly spats Bobby’s hand which trying to raise his face. Seriously, can’t they just leave him alone?

 

“Oh  _ fuck! _ You’re burning!” Bobby shrieks after successfully placing one hand on his forehead. It’s warm and cozy and Donghyuk wants his hand to stay there longer, but he draws himself from it.

 

“I’m fine. I can handle this.” Bobby finds Donghyuk’s obstinate amusing. Donghyuk isn’t capable to even budge a finger let alone handle the fever. Bobby laughs a little, doesn’t mean to mock but it comes out as one. If Donghyuk is stronger than his current state, he’d like to punch Bobby for it.

 

“You are  _ not _ fine, Dongi. Lemme get you out.” Bobby swiftly moves his hand on Donghyuk’s back and thighs. There’s a meaningless resistance but Bobby chuckles at it. “You’re dying, stop putting a show.”

 

He despises yielding in but Bobby brushing off his pride off, promptly draping his own towel at Donghyuk’s naked body and carrying him to his own room.

 

“This would do,” Bobby says after contemplating whether he should put pajamas or simple t-shirt on Donghyuk. Plain white t-shirt, which a little too big for Donghyuk’s figure, is his final choice. He dresses Donghyuk carefully, wary of his headaches and sore body. Donghyuk’s eyes are closed all throughout the process, but he could sense how hard Bobby trying to be thoughtful. Bobby muttering curses and apology every few seconds if Donghyuk whimpers unwittingly.

 

He places a cold compress on his forehead, fixing it with all his might so it won’t fall off easily. Donghyuk throwing up few times to the bowl Bobby prepared. There’s nothing really come out unless water because both of them know Donghyuk hadn’t eaten at all. Yunhyeong had come to bring a warm egg rice porridge since Bobby definitely couldn’t make anything aside of ramyun. Donghyuk refuses to eat but Bobby threatening to suck him off and for an absolute ten seconds, Donghyuk regrets dating him.

 

“One more, one more spoon.” Bobby lifts the last spoon of porridge and Donghyuk weakly rejects. But Bobby is so disgustingly sweet and his eyes are fully open in a really sad way so his resistance doesn’t last that long. “Fine..”

 

“That’s my boy.” Bobby caresses his hair after Donghyuk fully consumed the food. Donghyuk feels oddly satisfied with the latest word.

 

After successfully making Donghyuk taking the medication, Bobby sits on the edge of his bed.

 

“All good? Need something?” Donghyuk’s eyes are blurry with tears that produced by the fever, but he’s able to see how lovely the expression planted on Bobby’s visage. Something inside his chest is swelling.

 

Donghyuk isn’t used to be taken care of. He’s always the one nursing people. Donghyuk hates worrying people, hates being weak, hates being acknowledged as one. He’s sinking in self-guilt because now the other members should look after him. The thought of him adding another load to their shoulders is horrible.

 

“No…” Donghyuk exhales.

 

“Have you massaged your foot?” Bobby ignores his response, knowing very well Donghyuk wouldn’t want to ask for help.

 

“I haven’t. Would do tomorrow.” Donghyuk answers in a low voice and Bobby looping a smile.

 

“I’d do it for you. I’m good at this you know.” Bobby is still topless, disremember the fact he was about to shower before. He gently squeezes Donghyuk’s calf and Donghyuk groans in disagreement. “You don’t have to do that.” but he couldn’t even pull his leg away.

 

“Your muscles are tensed. You wouldn’t want to wake up with cramps.” Bobby continuously kneading his flesh and Donghyuk squirms uncomfortably.

 

“I’m fine. I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

 

“Dongi…” Bobby momentarily stops, leaning toward him. “You’re sick. It’s okay to depend on others when you’re sick.”

 

Donghyuk stares at Bobby like he just said some rocket science sentence, something unable to be fathomed. What he said isn’t anywhere close to that, but Donghyuk digests it slow.

 

No, Bobby doesn’t understand. Donghyuk had enough of times the members babying him, comforting, supporting him to the point he feels like a burden. When he was dieting everyone did the same so he wouldn’t be suffering alone. When he sprained his ankle they slowed down the choreography for him to follow. When he’s having a hard time with his anxiety they regularly visited his room and reassuring him he did good and things would be better by tomorrow.

 

But they all have their own problems to be solved, have their own battles, and though it feels nice to be the one receiving the kindness, Donghyuk couldn’t help but think he’s being useless. No one ever told him so, none would ever, but he can’t get rid of the thought. So Donghyuk worked hard to conceals all of his struggles, attempted to be the one giving the help.

 

It’s insane how the carefree soul Bobby is actually so observant and sensible. He always pulls out wise words out of nowhere, in the right time, at the right place, to a right people, despite looking like he’s the one needed it. It’s almost like talent.

 

“It just a fever. It’ll get better by its own.” Donghyuk says, averting his eyes from Bobby, swallowing a lump he doesn’t know existed in his throat.

 

“Unless it won’t,” Bobby replies, hands still squeezing Donghyuk’s legs. “You need proper rest, medication, and food for it to be better. But what you did today is worsening it.”

 

Donghyuk’s eyes flicker. “All I did is doing my best to holding on.”

 

Inculpates the ailment, Donghyuk’s voice comes out defensive.

 

“Really? For who?” Bobby’s words light and playful, but it hits Donghyuk rudely, upsetting him since he knows saying  _ for iKON  _ means giving Bobby an upper hand. Later he finds himself to be completely in mum.

 

“For us?” Bobby softly asks, and Donghyuk only grits his teeth.

 

“I must say you did the best if it’s for us.” Bobby’s palms move to his foot, using his thumb to make a circular motion on his toe. As he's twisting and rotating the foot to loosen the joints, Bobby calmly resumes his sentence. “But if it’s for you, I honestly don’t think so. You’re killing yourself.”

 

Why is it so easy for Bobby to see through him? To go beyond his fort and crumble his walls with barely an offensive comment. It’s like his efforts are being admitted but also degraded at the same time, but Donghyuk is too groggy to pinpoint which part of his sentence is irking him out.

 

“So you know.” Donghyuk’s voice croaked, the built up anger delivered in the way he retorted back, in which Bobby realizes.

 

“I could tell that you’re feeling unwell, but you were acting so hard to hide it when we practiced, so I postponed my agenda to take you to doctor. Then you’ve rushed to the dorm so fast before I could say anything.”

 

“Yeah, right.” At this point, even Donghyuk couldn’t tell why turns sulky. There’s a part of him being grateful because Bobby didn’t get into his way of doing his best, but another part is annoyed, jumbled up with embarrassment by the fact Bobby  _ knew _ he was dying,  _ knew _ about the tussle he went through, probably laughed at his attempts, yet did nothing but watch.

 

“Are you mad?” Bobby chuckles.

 

“Why would I?”

 

“You certainly are.” Bobby grins. “I was waiting for you to ask for help, but you didn’t. I mean if you said  _ ‘hyung, i’m sick, take care of me,’ _ I would’ve certainly dropped everything for you.”

 

Donghyuk feels his cheeks warm and he assumes it’s the fever.

 

“Oh, really?” he rolls his eyes like it didn’t affect him at all.

 

“Nope. I’m kidding.” Bobby chortles and Donghyuk sets a mental note to beat him when he regains his health. “Fuck you.”

 

“Language, baby boy.” Bobby  prodding on his sole, then moving to work  on his ankle, pressing it with his thumbs to help him relax. Donghyuk scoffs at the name and takes the pillow beside him, hugging it with slight annoyance.

 

Bobby hums while massaging him, and as much as Donghyuk hates to concede, that feels so good. The tension of his muscle slowly dissipates. Once Bobby’s done with both ankle, he positioning Donghyuk’s leg for another calf massage. He stands up and raises one leg, pulling Donghyuk’s toes pointing forward. With his muscular arms, Bobby straightens the leg until he hears Donghyuk croons, knowing he reaches the edge of comfortable stretch. He repeats with another calf and Donghyuk does nothing but watching him.

 

“If we retire, you could run a massage place.” He sneers, wanting it sounds sarcastic but Bobby takes no offense. “Yeah, and you’d definitely gonna be the only customer.” 

 

Donghyuk doesn’t know what to feel at the reply.

 

“Your thighs are so thick I need to use both of my hands.” Bobby’s hands work wonder as they travel to his thighs, kneading them with slight force. There’s a satisfied noise escaped past Donghyuk’s lips because  _ damn _ , Bobby is so fucking good at this.

 

Bobby wants to massage his arms as well too but Donghyuk is hyperaware with the sweat his skin excretes so he refuses. The rapper goes back with the thighs.

 

Donghyuk should’ve let him working on his arm.

 

Bobby, perhaps intentionally, drags his hands so close to his crotch. Donghyuk tries to get a hold of Bobby’s expression, but he barely able to get rid of the tears pooling in his eyes.

 

“Hyung…” Donghyuk’s voice low and careful.

 

“Hmmm??”

 

Donghyuk gulps. Does Bobby realize what he’s doing or is it only his body being too sensitive?

 

_ ‘That’s enough. The massage is enough.’ _

 

Donghyuk must be out of his mind when he instead settles with. “Your hands feel good.”

 

There’s a brief pause, Bobby halts his movement, but he eventually smiles.

 

“Oh?”

 

Donghyuk looks away, knowing Bobby gonna tease him for God knows how long. Bobby slows down with the massage, but his fingertips are now heavy with something else. Or perhaps Donghyuk is just once again being overly conscious. 

 

Bobby spread his palms and applying pressure to Donghyuk's thighs in a very seductive manner. He stays there until Donghyuk's gut getting uneasy. This is too stimulating even for his numb muscles.

 

"Would you look at that, Dongi? I bet this one needs to be massaged as well." Bobby  _fucking_ kneads his semi-hard dick.  
  


"Hy-hyung..." Donghyuk writhes when Bobby palming his length. 

 

"Remember when I was sick? You're doing this to take care of me."

If Donghyuk could spare a kick, he would've already done that. The memories of him saying  _let me take care of you_  is honestly one of many memories he wants to erase. To make matter worse, Bobby remembers all the detail including the blowjob and the penetration. Donghyuk even hates the word  _nurse_ after the occasion. Bobby teased him like crazy when he recovered.

 

But for some weird reason, Donghyuk is willing to recreate it.

 

"Did I? I gave you blowjob too, would you do the same?" Donghyuk wants to swallow himself after saying that.

 

"You're a demanding patient." Bobby laughs, and Donghyuk is curious to see how far can he pushes his luck. 

 

To his surprise, Bobby lowers himself. His head is spinning and Donghyuk couldn't really see what Bobby is doing, but he flinches when Bobby already yanks down his pants.  _Fuck, Bobby really did that._

 

"You can't be serious..." 

 

"Unless that I can. I'll be taking your title as a nurse for a while." Bobby still has a stupid, too cheerful expression when his lips land on Donghyuk's bare length. 

 

No massage can come close to this feeling. Donghyuk moans at the sensation of Bobby sucking him off. 

 

“Hyung… hyung..” Is this what Bobby felt when Donghyuk gave him a head despite being sick? Hell, it’s sickening (no pun intended).

 

Donghyuk doesn’t need to open his eyes to know Bobby is smirking. 

 

Bobby continues doing what he started. The wet muscle traveling from the base of Donghyuk’s dick up to the tip. There’s pressure Bobby gives to the length, as if he’s massaging Donghyuk with his tongue. Donghyuk is a string away to lose himself.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Donghyuk arches his hips weakly, alarming Bobby how close he is. Bobby takes the warning and bobs his head faster. 

 

Donghyuk sees white and hears a choked voice as he comes.

 

His breaths are ragged and unstable. It’s like the last strength in his body had left. Bobby did all the work yet he’s the one whose stamina draining out. 

 

Bobby elevates himself until his face lines up with Donghyuk. 

 

“That was so fast.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Bobby sneers. He plants a peck on Donghyuk’s cheek. “Cheeky patient, once you can walk this nurse would certainly be doubling the work. Be ready.” 

 

The threat is clear and loud it makes Donghyuk’s face goes even redder. “That’d be sexual assault.”

“With consent because I told you beforehand.” Bobby ends their bickering with by a hot kiss. There’s weird taste tingling on Donghyuk’s tongue cause Bobby just sucked him before, but he couldn’t care less. 

 

Bobby’s lips are cold and Donghyuk savors it every time it collides with his. He could sense Bobby’s hand slipping through his pajamas, teasing his nipples with a slight brush. Donghyuk’s muscles are getting numb but his libido strangely shoots through the roof. 

 

“Nurse hyung, about doubling the work, can you do it now?”

 

Bobby bites Donghyuk’s lips with a smirk. “You bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bobdong nation I wish yall enjoy this as much as I do <3


End file.
